<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sans' New Bed by SoloShikigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763092">Sans' New Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami'>SoloShikigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has always given Papyrus everything he wants, Papyrus figures it's time to return the favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sans' New Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by art done by Zwagyzonk - https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/post/160331707463/purrfecktlysinful-sanspar-hot-dog-bed-best<br/>Please show Zwagyzonk some love! - visit their Twitter! https://twitter.com/entale26<br/>Originally posted on Tumblr on May 5th 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               “Sans?”</p><p>               “What’s up, bro?”</p><p>               “Could you come upstairs for a moment?”</p><p>               Sans chuckled and with all his strength, he pushed himself up and off the couch, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie before dragging himself upstairs. As usual, he was exhausted, but thankfully it was different from the usual reason.</p><p>               They had been on the surface for just under a year. While human/monster relations were still pretty tense, things were going well. Well enough, at least, for a monster to find work without being harassed too much. While they found their gold was a lot more valuable to humans, Sans was no fool; money only lasts so long, they didn’t have a lot of gold themselves, and while Toriel and Asgore made it clear to all monsters that if they struggled that they would help, Sans was never the type to ask for help.</p><p>               Sans did what he usually did; worked a lot. He was able to hold down three jobs – a small overnight shift that he worked while Papyrus was asleep, a part-time job as a science tutor, and a part-time seasonal job selling hot dogs – and even Papyrus found work, which helped a little as he took responsibility for buying the groceries. Sans made sure the house was paid for, they had their utilities, and made sure Papyrus still got everything he ever wanted.</p><p>               “Come on, lazybones,” his brother chided as he made it to the top of the stairs. “Don’t tell me you were sleeping again?!”</p><p>               “Nah, bro, just resting my eyes,” Sans said with a grin.</p><p>               “I see,” Papyrus murmured. “Well maybe if you weren’t sleeping on a lumpy mattress on the floor, you would get better sleep and not be so tired!”</p><p>               Sans shuffled up to him. “Maybe, but you ought to let sleeping skeletons lie.”</p><p>               “SO YOU WERE SLEEPING!”</p><p>               Sans chuckled. “What did you need, bro? I’m sure you didn’t call me up here to appreciate my puns.”</p><p>               “I DON’T APPRECIATE THEM!”</p><p>               “But you’re smiling.”</p><p>               “YES AND I HATE IT!” Papyrus cleared his throat. “Anyway, that mattress and horrid bed shall no longer do for my dear brother.”</p><p>               Sans tilted his head in question. Papyrus’ smile warmed and he opened to door to the bedroom and gestured Sans to go inside.</p><p>               Papyrus had cleaned up his room. It was spotless, even the trash tornado only had a few items in it to indicate its presence. The lumpy mattress in the corner was indeed gone; replaced be a familiar elongated shape, curved round the edges and a light tan. The sheets were green and had scalloped edges, and the blanket was brown with a curvy red stripe up the center.</p><p>               It was a hot-dog bed.</p><p>               “Papyrus,” Sans breathed.</p><p>               “I get my cool racing car, and you seem to like hot dogs, though I did try finding a hot cat one and I got a lot of funny looks,” Papyrus explained.</p><p>               “But, but how?” Sans asked.</p><p>               “I bought it for you! Frisk showed me that humans use these things called ‘coupons’ to buy food! So every time I used a coupon, I put that money in a secret place along with whatever money I didn’t use on the groceries and saved up! I even stopped buying my lunch at work and waited to eat until dinner time!”</p><p>               Sans blinked. Papyrus did this for him? His brother wasn’t selfish but tended to be a tad naïve – a little of Sans’ fault since he spent so much time and energy taking care of him the way he did – so this was a little bit of a leap for him, especially to deny himself a meal a day like this.</p><p>               Not that skeletons needed to eat, but Papyrus insisted it for health reasons.</p><p>               “Sans? Are you crying? Do you not like it?”</p><p>               Sans quickly ran his sleeve across his face. “I love it, Papyrus, I really do. This, this is just too much.”</p><p>               “It is not and it shall not be returned!”</p><p>               Sans turned and hugged Papyrus tightly, burying his face into his t-shirt. Papyrus wrapped his arms around his smaller brother to return the hug.</p><p>               “Heh, what would I do without such a cool guy around to take care of me?” Sans finally asked with a sniff as he looked up to smile at him.</p><p>               Papyrus smiled and pat Sans on the head. “You’d figure it out. But I would hate for that to happen.”</p><p>               “Me too, bro. Me too- whoa!”</p><p>               Papyrus scooped Sans up, cradling him in his arms as he walked towards the bed. “And now I insist you try your new bed! I shall read you a story and as you sleep, I shall make dinner!”</p><p>               Sans chuckled and let his brother carry out his plans. He snuggled into his new bed, which was very cozy and comfortable, and closed his eyes.</p><p>               “My bro really is too cool,” he murmured to no one as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>               “Sans! I hope that Peek-A-Boo with Fluffy Bunny will do! I don’t think the puzzle book wou-!”</p><p>               Papyrus stopped in the doorway, listening for a moment as his brother gently snored. He smiled, tucking his favorite book under his arm as he went in and bent to drop a kiss on the top of Sans’ skull.</p><p>               “Sweet dreams, brother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!<br/><a href="https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/"> My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami"> My Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>